A Love Of Your Own
by InabaJ
Summary: A little study session turns into something more for two of the cast.


**Introduction:**

These characters are not mine, and any profit from the sale of this story, royalties or other compensation should be directed to the original copyright holders. A quick thanks to Akamatsu-sama for the loan of the turtle to the dragon palace also known as Hinatasou.

This story fits in the manga much better than it does in the anime. I've tried to remain true to the characters, and make it a fun read, but I do have my own ideas of what should happen and who should end up with whom. If you don't like what I've written, please forgive my presumption. I understand why the manga pairings work the way they do and all that. We can't mess with the overall theme and all that, but I do believe that Keitaro deserves better than the fire/ice bit. If you don't agree with my opinion, then by all means, my apologies are extended.

**Synopsis:**

A little study session turns into something more for two of the cast.

**Love of Your Own**

By InabaJ

2006

It had all started innocently enough as a study session. The three of them, Keitaro, Mutsumi, and Naru had agreed to use his apartment for their designated place, that being the one with the largest kotatsu. When Shinobu had brought in sashimi and tea, things were well enough. The girl had excused herself after spilling soya all over Keitaro with a blush. Naru thought that she really must talk to that girl.

"Ah, my pants are soaked! I'll smell like soya all night!" Keitaro said, brushing at his stained pants. Suddenly a thought hit his study-addled brain. 'My god, it looks like I wet myself!'

"Ara, ara." Mutsumi said, grabbing a linen napkin and moving the damp the soya up.

Keitaro looked to her as she moved closer, then blood started to gush from his nose. "No, no, no, it's okay! Hahahahaha!" he said, covering his wetted balls as he backed out of the room. "I'll just go take a quick rinse and be right back!"

Naru grimaced as he left. "That dummy, now he's put us behind." But she felt guilty as she said it, and cringed behind her glasses as Mutsumi sat back down and began to pick at her sashimi.

Mutsumi smiled and shrugged. "Such things happen, Naru-chan"

Naru fell in on herself a little. She knew it hadn't been his fault. It had just been, well, annoying, is all.

Keitaro washed and rinsed himself quickly, then toweled off. It wasn't until he went to get redressed that he realized that the only clothes that he brought with him were the ones that he took off. Water poured from his eyes and he sighed aloud. "Why me? Naru will kill me if I waste more of the study group's time."

He wrapped himself up in a towel and sneaked to the laundry, but it was all done. Shinobu had already folded everything and put it away! The only thing he'd found during his examination was his old yukata. It was clean, but that's all that could be said for it. He hadn't worn it in who knows how long, which is probably why it was still here. Shinobu knew all his clothes, and would put things away for him without even a question. She was really sweet to him, he thought, not at all like Naru. She hadn't put it away for him because she'd never seen him wear it. She didn't know it was his.

It was a muddy brown color, a little frayed from long use. It had been his standard costume around his parents house. When he'd moved here, considering the nature of the other tenants, he'd elected to start wearing western clothes at all times when awake. Japanese clothing may be comfortable, but they weren't exactly durable to impromptu gallant reflexes. He'd simply have to be careful to think of baseball, or something else suitably dry.

He peeled the towel off and reached to pull on the yukata when he heard a screech from behind him. Shinobu stood there, aghast, staring at his willy. "Wait! It's not…"

She bolted out the door and he struggled into the yukata quickly before Motoko rested that cold steel against his neck. "Urashima!"

Naru slumped when she heard the scream and put her pencil down. She knew what had happened, or at least, could surmise it. She wasn't going to get anything done at all tonight, she could just feel it.

"Hmm… I wonder what just happened?" Mutsumi queried, her chopsticks pausing above a delightful piece of yellowtail that she'd been saving for last.

Naru grunted then nodded as Keitaro ran through the door and slapped it shut behind him, panting fervently, his yukata barely closed in front, giving a delicious view of his chest.

Mutsumi's eyes grew a bit bigger, and Naru blushed redly. "Close your robe, perv!" she screamed, and threw her dish right at his head.

It connected and sent him sprawling at the door. His slightly hairy, muscular thighs peeked out from below the faded brown cloth and Naru found herself blushing again. Mutsumi was up and at his side, color in her cheeks as she patted his head. "Daijo bu, Kei-kun?"

Keitaro's eyes caught Mutsumi's for an instant and the both of them flushed. Naru was quick to notice the change of mood in the room. She could feel the air get heavy and she struggled to say something. "He… Hey… Hey are we going to study tonight or just…" She couldn't finish the sentence, because she knew what was on their mind. It was on hers too.

Keitaro broke free of the trance and apologized profusely for disturbing everyone. He stood up, and turned around, pulling the robe tightly about him and tying it snugly.

Mutsumi watched him quizzically as he did this from her vantage next to him. He had looked so devilish when he'd come into the room with his cheeks all flushed and his chest half-bare. But now, now he was different. The yukata that was pulled about him seemed to accentuate his shoulders, and bring her eyes down to the knot just above his lap. He looked peaceful, strong, traditional, powerful. She opened her mouth, then closed it again quickly, moving back to her place at the kotatsu.

As Keitaro moved to the kotatsu and sat, Naru found that the display affected her as well, much to her chagrin. She felt herself getting a little hot for some reason, and fanned her sweater neck out a few times before applying herself to what was left of dinner as she read out of her workbook to keep her mind busy.

They ate quietly, and Shinobu came to collect the dishes. Her face was flushed and her movements were a little awkward. "Shinobu-chan. Gomen ne. I didn't mean to…" Keitaro began, but the girl just shook her head vigorously.

"It's all right, sempai, I didn't realize you were there, and…" her voice trailed off and she bolted out of the room.

"Ara, ara, that poor child." Mutsumi said as she watched her go.

Keitaro grimaced.

Naru, now extremely vexed, "You flashed her again, didn't you, you perv?"

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that. I was changing and…"

"And he dropped his towel just when Shinobu-chan was coming around the corner." Kitsune finished for him from the door, holding a big bottle of bourbon. "Before he could get a yukata on, it was Full Monty! You devil." She chided him jovially.

"Ah!" Mutsumi said with a smile. "Honto?"

Naru's temples started to pound.

Kitsune laughed and nodded. "Full view this time, and from what I heard, he was standing at attention." She said, then mock saluted.

"Wah!" Mutsumi smiled. "But who were you thinking of, Kei-kun?" she asked nonchalantly, and flattened Keitaro with an innocent, inquisitive gaze.

Naru's veins bubbled under the skin of her temples. "ECCHI! HOW DARE YOU!" and stomped him with a flying punch, then stalked out.

"Iteeo!" Keitaro complained from the crumpled lump on the floor. It just hadn't been his day.

"Cheer up! Here, have a drink!" Kitsune smiled, and poured out two shots.

"Thank you!" Mutsumi smiled and downed hers.

Keitaro glared at his cup as he took it. "I don't know, we still have ground to cover tonight, and I need my head clear to keep up."

Kitsune laughed. "I don't think you're going to get any studying done tonight with the way Naru-chan stalked out. Besides, it'll make you feel better."

He had to agree to that. He'd downed two shots before he knew what happened, and was slowly moving towards that nice buzzing feeling before he realized Mutsumi was gone.

Mutsumi knocked at Naru's door and waited a moment, still holding the small tea cup full of bourbon in her hand. She had forgotten she had it. "Naru-chan. Naru?"

The door opened and Naru motioned the woman in as Naru settled herself down at her own kotatsu. "Come in."

"Domo." The woman replied. "Are you all right?" A soft, concerned smile on her face as she stepped forward and closed the door behind her.

"Me?" Naru replied, looking up from her books. "I'm just fine!" but bite had been added to her words and she tried to forcibly calm herself. 'That idiot,' she thought, and suddenly remember the view of his bare chest. A slight quiver ran through her and she forced it down with rage.

Mutsuri sat softly and sipped at her cup. "You get so angry sometimes I'm not always sure."

Naru looked up. "What? What do you mean?"

Mutsuri smiled and nodded. "How you feel about him, of course."

Naru was caught, her face reddened instinctively, then she retaliated against the emotions that swelled in her. "I don't feel any way at all about him! He's just a stubborn, stupid, lecherous blob that I happen to live above!"

Mutsuri took another sip and placed the cup on the table. "Oh, come now, Narusegawa, he's not that bad. He's actually rather sweet in his own way."

Naru pinned her with fury. She was too dangerously close to how she really felt about him. After all, she couldn't think of a future without him and she knew it. "Sweet? That lecherous slob! Don't make me laugh!"

Mutsuri grimaced and nodded. "Ara, ara, you're angry. I'll come back and we'll talk later."

Naru was stung, and she forced her head into her books. "There's nothing at all to talk about. He could die for all I care."

Mutsuri lifted her cup and drank from it, then got up and left the room with an "Oyasumi."

Naru's head fell into her book and she whimpered a little. He just made her so mad. It wasn't her fault. It's not like she needed to apologize or anything for him being such a lech.

Mutsumi caught herself for a moment as she started down the stairs and looked down at her attire. In a flash, she had an idea. She worked her way back down the hallways to the appropriate door and knocked.

"Motoko-chan, could I ask a favor of you?"

Kitsune was playing with Keitaro's rudimentary stereo. It didn't have a whole lot of punch but was nice enough. Luckily, she'd come prepared with a full array of mix CD's she'd had Su make for her on her computer. She found the first selection and began it. She'd chosen it to pick up the poor boy's spirits. Naru had gone overboard again, as usual, and Keitaro sat at the kotatsu getting blissed so he wouldn't have to think about her. She'd known the both of them long enough to know how the evening's events would affect him.

She poured him some more bourbon and slapped him on the back as the music started, but either she'd picked the wrong CD or the wrong track had played. She hadn't remembered picking out 'The Look of Love' by Dusty Springfield. The upright bass was unmistakable.

The door opened and caught her attention, as well as Keitaro's. Mutsuri sat at the opening, clad in a summery pink kimono with cherry sprigs and blossoms, and lightly colored, green dragonflies. Keitaro was shocked silent as she lifted the tray and placed it inside the room, then knelt and closed the door. She lifted the tray gracefully and walked to him without a look to his eyes. She poured the sake out and passed the cup to him then sat, awaiting him.

Kitsune was dumbstruck.

"Utskushi…" Keitaro mumbled, then shook his head. "Ah, domo, domo. Please." He said, and motioned for her to sit at the table.

Kitsune didn't know what to say, nor what to do. They looked so good together at that moment. The classic picture of Japan. Her heart almost exploded at the sight.

"Thank you." Mutsumi said coyly, finally looking into his eyes as the trumpet started to blow in the song in the background. "Do you like it? I borrowed it from Motoko-san. I didn't want you to feel odd."

Keitaro nodded dumbly. "It's… it's wonderful." He said, tears edging at his eyes. He was truly touched by her. But then, Mutsumi always thought of others first when she was awake and knew what was going on.

'Love of Your Own' by Average White Band started to thump out of the little stereo in the room, and Kitsune's jaw dropped to the floor. She could feel the chemistry in the room and wondered what the hell had happened to her dance mix CD.

Keitaro blushed. The thumping bass and copious amounts of alcohol had risen his feelings to the surface. "But you really surprised me. I mean, I've never seen you in a kimono before." He was awestruck, and Kitsune could see it.

Mutsumi motioned to the sake, "May I?"

Keitaro fell over himself, "Yes, please!" and bumped her hand as they both reached for the small earthen container. The both of them flushed and drew their hand back. Mutsumi straightened herself and moved closer to him. Close enough for their legs to touch and reached out and poured for the two of them, and they drank, eyes locked together.

"Uh, Keitaro." Kitsune said, but got no response. "Keitaro. Keitaro!"

Keitaro looked over, flushed, his hand behind his head as he laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, Kitsune-chan, can I get you something?"

Kitsune rose to her feet quickly, and took a quick swig of her bottle of bourbon. "No, no, it's okay. I'm just going to run to the bathroom. Be right back."

Kitsune bolted out the door and ran up the stairs to Naru's room. She knocked hard, but could get no answer. She threw the door open but the girl was gone. Her coat was gone. She'd left. "Shikashi… Ah crap!"

Mutsumi yawned and leaned her head against him as she smiled. She felt him stiffen slightly, then relax to her weight. The smell of him was enough to make her bristle with energy. The drink had given her courage. "Kei-kun, could I lay in your lap?"

Keitaro was caught in indecision, but his tongue got the best of him. He couldn't do anything but grunt, "Un." As he drank from his cup.

She cuddled her head down into his lap and placed her hand on his thigh. "Gomennasai. I get so tired so easily, but it's so nice to lay here with you."

He looked down to her and found his hand patting her hair. She sighed softly and smiled.

"Ah, Kei-kun, you're always so kind to me." She said, then turned so she could see his face. "Do you really think I'm pretty tonight?"

Their eyes met and he was entranced. She always had that longing look, but now, with her eyes half-closed, it was more than that. He felt drawn into her somehow. "Y… yes."

The music switched to a faster jazzy melody, and he could almost recognize it as The Carpenters' 'Touch Me When We're Dancing'.

She lifted a hand to pull his glasses away and caress his cheek. "When I saw you come in." She said. "When I saw you in that yukata, I wondered what it would be like, to lay in your lap and kiss you. Like husband and wife."

His heart melted as the saxophone dipped and lapped onto them out of the melody, caressing their emotions higher. He saw her close her eyes and leaned downward. Their lips pressed and in that instant nothing else existed. It wasn't like anything else either of them had felt before as their lips met. She was soft and needy in his arms, and he was bold but gentle. He clutched her and kissed her harder as her hands wrapped themselves in his yukata. And if for a moment, they tasted real passion. It was alive in them as their tongues met. It was vivid in both of their bodies as they moved about to hold one another closer.

They broke from the kiss finally, both breathing heavily. Her eyes fluttered and closed for a moment as the emotional vibrations wracked her system. Concern covered his face and he gripped her. "D… Daijobu yo?"

Mutsuri smiled and release a hand from his robe to stroke his face. "I'm fine." She said softly. "I'm finally alive."

He grimaced, "I'm sorry. I… I didn't know. I didn't know how you felt."

"Ara, ara." She began with a smile. "Let me kiss you again and show you how I feel. How you make me feel."

Naru stood at the open door, beads of water covering her hair from the melted snow of her walk outside. "Na… na… nanio!" she cried almost desperately. Then the anger came, and pushed everything else aside. "URASHIMA!" she bellowed, and jutted a fist forward. She clobbered him with everything she had, but it wasn't enough to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes as she ran out the door.

She stopped when she got to the train station, not even knowing how the hell she'd gotten there. She just stood there, panting in the snow, breathing deeply, "Baka."

Su sat on the sofa investigating the coverlet in her hand as Kitsune stood over her, a vein throbbing at the woman's temple. "Waa!" Su began with a snap of her fingers. "This is the one I made for Shinobu-chan last week! She called it her 'solo mix'."

It was finally Kitsune's turn that evening to turn bright red from toes to head.

And so here is the end of this fic. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it. Comments and reviews are welcome, although please do keep flames to yourself. I do not appreciate that kind of expression although some do. Keep your eyes open for more Love Hina and KOR fics from me.

BTW, the lyrics to Average White Band's 'Love of Your Own' are significant. To those of you who don't know this song, I've provided the pertinent sections below.

The sooner you give, the sooner you get to have

A love of your own.

Mata ne.


End file.
